Curus Filia Mei
by SqueakyMC
Summary: Damn, I hate summarys, o well, here it goes. Sirius' lack of judgement as a young man will comes back to haunt him. crappy sumary, I know, just please read and review.


1 Author: squeakyMC  
  
Title : Curus Filia Mei  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. hah I wish I owned it... Also if anything seems familiar ( I know I threw in a Monty Python line) it's probably not mine either.  
  
But this is my story(one I wrote when I got really bored). Sirius' lack of judgment as a young man will come back to haunt him, and the ones he love, at Hogwarts during Harry's sixth year.  
  
Author's notes: Title subject to change... Also. I wrote this during my insomniac hours. Don't expect perfection, k?  
  
Rating: pg-13 for some naughty words. Just in case anything else happens also ; )  
  
I love making long boring introductions. Like Monty Python almost… This is all background info…  
  
::dims lights and starts rolling film::  
  
Light streamed onto Harry's bed as he groggily opened the thick curtains surrounding his new classical Victorian style bed. He sat up and smiling, turned to the window. This place was far from 4 Privet Drive. Yes, this was the house of the infamous Sirius Black. This was Harry's first birthday he could sleep late and for this he was glad. Hedwig was sick last night and he stayed up watching her until the early hours of the morning. He turned to her cage where she slept quietly, now completely healthy. He then walked to his own bathroom and took a quick shower to get the owl, well, sickness off him. He had a bit of a problem with his new contacts but he still made it downstairs quickly. He skidded swiftly down the hall and into the bright kitchen where Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Sirius Black were sitting and eating breakfast.  
  
"Harry! You're up! Imagine you didn't sleep well? Oh well, cheer up… it's your birthday!" Said Ron as Harry sat down to a plate of eggs, grits[1], and French toast.  
  
Hermione nodded her head and swallowed her toast. "You could have warned us that Sirius was such a great cook. I would have brought a bigger appetite."  
  
"Thank you, Hermione! Finally, I get a little gratitude." said Sirius in a bitter tone.  
  
"Your cooking is great! I tell you that every time I think of the scraps I ate at the Dursley's!" retorted Harry with a put out expression on his face.  
  
"I was only kidding, son." Sirius said, chuckling and sitting back down. He stayed oblivious to Harry's small flinch. This whole idea of a caring family was still new and rather unnerving at times to Harry, but he still loved Sirius like his father.  
  
"I really did miss the kitchen during my days as a convict. Before all that went down your father teased me nonstop about my delicious brownies until I threatened to stop making them for him and Lily." He laughed wholeheartedly.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione sometimes wondered why it was so easy for Sirius to talk about his friends without getting emotional at all. Also, the only time they saw him angry was when he would start saying something that Peter did. His eyes would get hollow and he would go into a pensive state for a few moments. You see, last year during Christmas, Peter was sent after Harry, but Sirius stepped in and they dueled one on one. "Repaying old debts" is what Sirius called it. Sirius was kicking some major Wormtail ass, but just before Sirius could finish off Peter, a certain Dark Lord put Sirius under a strong Imperius  
  
curse. Sirius turned his wand to Harry, and they were forced to fight. Sirius was already a bit weaker, so Harry ended up coming close to killing his godfather. Somehow, Sirius overcame the curse and he was able to be treated before he died of blood loss or something along those lines. Wormtail, being the idiot that he was, stayed close to Hogwarts after the duel. Sirius and Harry sniffed him out a week later and captured him. They brought him to the ministry and after a quick trial, Sirius was cleared of all charges, and was even offered a job with the ministry, as a way of saying "sorry." Peter received the Dementor's Kiss the day the trial ended. Sirius didn't accept the handout for a job, but he didn't tell Harry what his job would be. All Harry knew was that it started a few days before he would have to go to Hogwarts, so he would stay with Ron.  
  
They had been playing Quidditch most of the summer on Sirius's tract of land outside town. Sirius had to relearn some normal movements but he wasn't a bad beater. He remembered James's seeker techniques too, and taught them to Harry, who would use them as the appointed captain of the Gryffindor team.  
  
Sirius watched Harry become more and more like his father since the duel. He was much more grown up and straight-faced, like James after Voldemort came into full force. He worked all the time to make the world safe for his son to grow up in, sometimes meaning that he would leave his wife and boy alone for weeks and months at a time. They kept in touch quite a bit, but it still was tough on Lily, since she missed her husband very much. But that was life, and once they went into hiding, they were together again and  
  
everything was peachy, right?  
  
"Sirius, shouldn't we let Harry get his gifts before we go to the Quidditch match?" They decided to go see Oliver's first match with the Chudley Cannons.  
  
"Smashing idea, Ron," said Sirius as he finished putting their dirty dishes in the muggle dishwasher. Everyone walked to the family room where Harry's presents were stashed. Mrs. Weasley baked him twice the usual amount of cakes and pastries for Harry's sixteenth birthday.  
  
"I guess I wont be able to make you eat a balanced diet now. Hope James doesn't get too ticked off about this," Sirius said as though he was taking care of his friend's son while James took a vacation. Harry picked up Ron's gift next.  
  
"Sweets! Yes! You will need help with all that sugar, won't you Harry?" Sirius always had one mean sweet-tooth.  
  
"You couldn't pay me to eat these," said Harry grinning as Sirius's face lit up with surprise.  
  
"Look at the wrappers." Sirius had a toffee coloured sweet in his mouth when he looked down and read ::Weasley Wizard Wheezes:: He spit it out as fast as possible, making the three teens crack up laughing.  
  
"Ton Tongue Toffees, Sirius. Bet you can't eat more than one! I bought all this from Fred and George's newer line of sweets. They are opening up in Hogsmeade next month! They worked their arses off since being let out of Hogwarts. We'll be able to see them on our trips, hopefully."  
  
"I'll have to stop by and meet these modern day Marauders. I haven't thanked them for getting the map from old Filch." Said Sirius, handing Harry a parcel from Hermoine.  
  
"No more food! Ahaha," Sirius laughed as he saw the books Hermoine bought Harry, So You Want to be An Auror by Hibble-dibble Razenfett and Great Aurors in History by Avery Wan-Duckenkover. Harry's green eyes lit up as he picked up the books.  
  
"You're really going to Auror School after Hogwarts then, Harry?  
  
"Yes. It's something I was born to do."  
  
"But what if something happened to you. I couldn't lose my best friend, and look at Mad Eye, he's insane because of his job."  
  
"You still can't decide what you want to do then, Ron?" asked Hermione sharply in Harry's defense, turning the conversation to Ron's state of indecision. The events of last year had made Ron very unsure of his future. He wasn't doing well in any of his classes and he wasn't even sure why. He would be lucky  
  
now if he got into a wizarding community college at this rate.  
  
"How about we see what Sirius has given Harry?" Ron changed the subject angrily.  
  
"Yes, lets. I'm sorry I didn't make a card for it, but oh well," Sirius said as he handed Harry a soft brown package. Inside was a luxurious and expensive looking robe. Harry slowly picked up the soft  
  
Prussian-colored fabric.  
  
"You didn't have to get this for me, Sirius. This would have cleaned out your bank vault."  
  
"Say no more," Sirius cut in, getting up from the couch and looking at the dress robes admiringly. "I didn't pay a knut for them."  
  
"You MUST have stolen it then? I know these cost at least 400 galleons." Ron looked shocked as he raised his face to Sirius.  
  
"Yes, yes, I know. But this," He said walking over to Harry, "This robe belonged to James. He got it from his godfather on this 16th birthday. It's excellent, isn't it? I remember him almost killing me when I spilt  
  
some butterbeer on it at our Yule ball in the 6th year. Boy that was funny… I woke up the day and realized he had turned me into a newt! Well I got better, but anyway, that's not the point. Your father left this in my possession three days before he died. His most cherished possession I'd guess, aside from his invisibility cloak. It was his kind of the"mother's old wedding dress" to you if you were a girl, only less girlish and embarrassing. I could tell that he wanted to see you in it, but something inside him knew he wouldn't."  
  
Harry looked from the robes to Sirius's solemn face, "thanks, Sirius…. Thanks," They hugged for a moment then sat back down.  
  
"Oh, I'm going to cry!" Hermione said, running in the direction of the bathroom.  
  
"Wow, what's her problem? Hasn't she ever seen a touching moment?" Sirius asked with a puzzled yet amused look on his face.  
  
"You should have seen her when she read Romeo and Juliet, she sobbed like a baby," said Harry as he walked up the stairs to put his new robe in his trunk to take to Hogwarts. Ron went with him, chatting the whole way.  
  
"Don't you sometimes wish Sirius had a kid of his own he could raise since you'll be leaving the nest pretty soon, so to speak. You know he'd make a great Dad to someone."  
  
"He was thinking of adopting me, actually. But how would Harry Black sound?" Harry responded with a smile.  
  
"It would sound a lot like Harry Back!" Ron said cracking up laughing at his own joke[2].  
  
"The one reason I wish he was a dad was so that maybe I would have a sibling," Harry said, ignoring Ron's silly comment.  
  
"They aren't all that you know, they can be a right pain in the arse most of the time."  
  
"That's what I want. Sirius pays too much attention to me. Hopefully that'll wear off soon, since he doesn't really seem to want to find his soulmate or whatever."  
  
"I hear you. I still think you've got it good; Money, fame, best damn guardian you could hope for…"feeling sorry himself, Ron changed the subject,  
  
"Have you figured out what Sirius got a job as?"  
  
"He said he would tell me once I was at Hogwarts."  
  
Ron looked puzzled. "Will you be ashamed of him or something? Or maybe he's our DADA teacher, you think?"  
  
"I couldn't be ashamed of him. Well unless… And I am doubtful that he could teach us that unless we spent a year learning about Dementors. He knows them better than they probably know themselves… well anyway, never mind we'll find out soon enough what Sirius will be up to, won't we?"  
  
````-------````-------````-------````  
  
OK that seriously sucked. Can we say "cheesy" class?(I know it so you don't have to flame me for it) It will get better once they get to Hogwarts and meet some new friends:)…  
  
[1]-grits is a southern breakfast side dish. Don't give yourself a headache trying to figure that one out. Its magically delicious! I crack myself up hahaha. God, I'm pitiful, (note from dUsTbUnNy : yea, you are ::ducks frying pan that is flying at her head::) but hey. Its really late at night!)  
  
[2]- its soooo cheesy, I know. But that's what makes it soo Ron-like (no offense to you Ron worshippers) (another note from dUsTbUnNy : we are Oliver worshippers, ourselves ::goes all dreamy at the thought of Oliver/Sean Biggerstaff and once again goes off to plan her wedding to said celebrity::)  
  
I have to thank mah gurl dUsTbUnNy who posted this for me under my name b/c fanfiction wont let me do it at my computer. I luv ya Dusty!!!!  
  
Anyway, I hope to update soon. I'm very into the WORLD CUP soccer games (one more note from dUsTbUnNy : OH MY GOD !! David Beckham, #7 and the captain of the English team is such a hottie !!!) right now so I might not update too too often. Read and review or I will come over there and kick your butt! Just kidding… I'll get my posse to do it! Flaming me is pointless. If you flame me, I will laugh at you. Then use the flames to make my campfire popcorn and watch the Harry Potter movie on my  
  
portable TV w/ DVD player. You take all this way too seriously. I'm just trying to entertain the people who actually enjoy my writing.  
  
Love you all!!!  
  
Peas n gravy  
  
-squeakyMC-  
  
Beta-read by the great, wonderful, amazing and incredibly modest ::coughyearightcough:: dUsTbUnNy ::shamelessly plugs her fic 'I think I'm gonna like it here' which will be published as soon as I'm done re-writing it *grin*:: 


End file.
